urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harrow Ld
Background Harrow Ld started off his career as a darts player, hoping it would get him noticed by the All Stars. But unfortunately for him Robb had had the same idea! Furious, Harrow Ld threw himself into wrestling and has made such a success of it that he's now the number one rival of El Gringo in Clint City’s wrestling league, the W.A.R. Web comic Harrow has a brief apperance in the third page of Lucha Libre in Clint City when several of the Montanas come across him while hunting down a masked man who attacked them. When they come across Harrow, he immedately collapses from his encounter from the same guy. Missions *'The Super Destroyer:' Win 35 fights by finishing with a knock-out from Harrow Ld (23/11/2012 - 27/01/2013) Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: *He has a base power of 6, which is okay for a 4*. *His base damage is 7, which is also great. *His ability prevents his Attack from being decreased by an opponent, as well as prevents the opponent from gaining Attack. *SoA doesn't really hurt him. *The clan bonus removes two power from your opponent, with a minimum of one. Disadvantages: *He is weak against all-stops or SoB, since he loses his bonus and because his base power isn't very high. *He is also weak against damage reducers. *He may also have trouble when going up cards with attack manipulation. *His main weakness are cards, like: Rolph, Alexei and Striker Cr, that not only stop his ability, but also reduce his power. *He is a 4*, so he takes up a bit of room in your deck. *He has competition from the other 4* in All-Stars. *He is a legendary card and can therefore be hard to get your hands on. Trivia *He is based off of professional wrestler and actor, Hulk Hogan. *In his third return (called "The Legend is Back"), it is mentioned that he has an unnamed daughter, in which could be based off of Hulk Hogan's real-life daughter Brooke. Many fans believe his daughter is Romana (it's currently unconfirmed). *He is one of 2 Ld's to appear in a comic, with Scott Ld being the other. *"Harrow" may also mean 'arrow', which appears in all of his levels. *Strangly just nine days after Harrow Ld's was first release; Macho Man Randy Savage (a fellow wrestler that Hogan was a friend of) was killed in a car accident. *As of his re-releases after the Huracan's release, he and fellow All Star and former rival, El Gringo, are allies due to the fact that the Huracan are all masked-wrestlers, that are openly against W.A.R, for making wrestling look fake. That is until his ally joined the Hurcan years later. *On June 15, 2016 his ability was changed to cancel opponent power modifications until June 27, 2017. Card Artwork LV 1. LV 2. LV 3. LV 4. Full Artwork LV 1. LV 2. LV 3. LV 4. Useful links *Character page on Urban Rivals website. *Character page on Urban Rivals database. *Artists Website. Site Navigation Category:LD